Crazy reality
by legandaryAnimeFan01
Summary: You know i did this out of bordom. i probebly suck. so if your bored and u probebly are  read it! it kind of short only 1336 words  or something like that...  But if you enjoy it revew. romance later on if i decide to continue. but probebly hopless 1shot


_**Disclaimers**_**: I don't own any of the following thing bellow but I do own my opinion, and that is, Dakari all day every day B****s! Opps forgot the kid, sorry my bad. Title: Digi Chaos: Return of BlackWarGreymon Author: You're truly, LegandaryAnimeFan01 **

**My first fan fiction so it probably won't get put up, but if it does feel free to speak your mind. Some important facts: DGIMON RULES, POKEMON DRULS (Or at least isn't getting any more imaginative), Batman causes crime, in the end the hunger game is a less imaginative, twisted version of a female Harry Potter without a bad past (or not as bad), and Dakari all the way. I just don't understand Takari, I just don't.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One (1) "The Threat"<strong>

**Odaiba Jr. High**

**3 person view centered on Davis (I am all knowing… in the head of these characters at least).**

Davis watch from behind as Kari looked on to the view from the top of the school. /_I wonder_/ Kari thought to herself. "Hey Kari," Davis said from behind. This startled her out of her trance. "Davis what are you doing here," she asked. Davis blushed, "Nothing just saw you here and wondered what you why you were so traced." The door busted open and T.K. was there with a horrified expression on his face. "Hey guy, I was looking everywhere for you," T.K. said. "Yeah what every T.A.," Davis retorted. He would never admit it but he was jealous of T.K. and his close friendship with Kari. "It T.K. but that's not the point, the point is if you don't come quickly the digital world is going to be in a lot of trouble," T.K stated. The trio ran down to the computer room as fast as possible.

When they arrived at the computer lab they were greeted by an angry Yolei. "What took so long," she exclaimed. Her partner Hawkmon tried to calm her down while the smaller kid Cody had already given up. His partner, Armodillomon, was fast asleep in the corner. Then it hit Davis, /_why Armodillomon and Hawkmon are not in their in-training mode and where was Ken, Veemon, and Wormmon_/ he wondered. He was about to speak up when Kari interrupted him, "What's going on, and why aren't Armodillomon and Hawkmon in their in-training form." "Yeah and where are Ken, Veemon, and Wormmon." Davis added on. "Good questions but don't worry I'll give you the answers," a voice said. Then at the door way where the voices came from was Tai, Matt, and Izzy.

After everyone was settled Izzy explained "certain groups of digimon are tiring to fuse the digi world and the human world." "Who would do such a thing," Kari asked. "The Dark Masters and MaloMyotismon." Izzy replied. Shocked looks appeared across everyone face. "But we defeated those guy for good," T.K. said. "This time they serve a bigger master," "But who on earth is strong enough to revive the Dark Masters and MaloMyotismon," Yolei questioned. "That would be BlackWarGreymon-" but Davis interrupted him "BlackWarGreymon wasn't strong enough to take out MaloMyotismon in human form let alone the Dark Master." "You would understand if you would let me finish what I was saying if you let me finish," Izzy retorted angrily. "As I was saying Darkness BlackWarGreymon burstmode (**I made him up don't ask, I didn't have any ideas –LegandaryAnimeFan01)**," Izzy finished with a big whew. Then there was an awkward silence. /_Some ones got to break the ice_/ Davis thought. "So you still haven't answered my question about Ken. Veemon, and Wormmon," Davis said. "Yeah I want to know to," Yolei said. "If you want to know so badly then I'll tell you, but you're not going to like this," Tai said. "Tell me already," Davis said. "Ken was captured by MetalSeaDramon earlier this afternoon and Veemon went after him but then he was captured to. Then Davis recalled a feeling he got earlier. /_so that's the feeling I got earlier Veemon Ken are now in trouble now and it's all my fault/ _Davis thought to himself.

_Beep, Beep, _"Guy there is a digimon in Odaiba," Izzy stated. "Thanks for stating the obvious," Tai retorted. Then Kari spoke for the first time since she got the bad news, "Both of you shut up and get ready, we need to get rid of it before it gets people killed." "I agree so let's get a move on.

**Odaiba Train Entrance AKA: the main Warp between real world and digital world.**

"We're almost there, and here we are at the… um where are we," Yolei said. Surprisingly Davis was the one to answer, "Were at the Odaiba train entrance, but I don't see no digimon. "Are Thy looking me," a strange digimon asked. He was knight like with some red coloring in it and looked ever so cool. Davis could say there all day and admire him but then he noticed Ken and Veemon caged behind him. /_No one and I mean no one does that to my best friend and my partner/_Davis thought. Davis was about to charge in blinded by anger but T.K. stopped him. "Don't worry we got this in the bag," T.K. said. "Thanks P.J., sorry I meant T.K.," Davis said. "Let's do this every one," T.K. shouted. "Digi-Armor Energize," they all shouted in unison. "**Patamon digivolve to Pegusesmon the messenger of hope (?)**" "**Armodillomon digivolve to digmon the drill of knowledge**." "**Hawkmon digivolve to… Hawkmon.**" "What." Yolei said unbelievably. "**Gatomon digivolve to… Gotomon.**" "Why can't Gatomon and Hawkmon digivolve," Izzy asked. "**Agumon warp digivolve to… WarGreymon." **"**Gabumon warp digivolve to… MetalGarurumon." **

"I see that my digivolution block only worked on love and light, a well good enough," Gallentmon said. "Gallentmon is blocking your digivolution, prodigious," Izzy yelled. "How is that a good thing," Tai yelled back. "Just cool down and attack on three," Matt yelled as the others nodded. "One, two, three… attack." Gallentmon raised his hand and everyone went flying back except for Davis. Davis was deep in thought as he grew angrier. /_Fist the capture Ken my best friend, then they attack Veemon, they hurt my friend, but you don't hurt Kari/_ it was the final straw and all hell broke loose. Davis yelled a roar so loud that it could be heard anywhere.""

**God's realm**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" _/what was that I wonder/?_

**Sonic realm**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" /_hu, I bet eggmans finally lost it/. _

**Naruto universe**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" /_I bet naruto pranked Hinata again/. _

**Back in Odaiba Train Entrance AKA: the main Warp between real world and digital world.**

Everyone is shocked as a horrible wail is unleashed and a bright light envelopes Davis and the chained Veemon. "**Veemon digivolve to Veedramon the phantom dragon digimon…"**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)**

**It's a cliffy and don't I love it. This is for all over you who do this over and over again because I personally hate cliffys so I do it for people who love to write it but hate to read it. To those people I hate only one thing to say, suck it up.**

**Hello again it is I, legandaryAnimeFan01 and this is the opening chapter to my first fan fiction. Hope you enjoy it. I'll read your revives if I can (and I will I seriously have no life) so hope to see you soon. **

**P.S. I beta myself if anyone wanted to know. Cause I'm S.O.L.O. like the song.**

**-LegandaryAnimeFan01**


End file.
